The present invention relates to a transponder inlay for a document for personal identification, to a document for personal identification, and to a method for producing a transponder inlay.
On account of constantly rising security requirements, diverse endeavors are being made to improve existing systems for personal identification or to create new identification possibilities which enable simplified and faster detection of person-specific data for personal identification. Since, particularly in the field of personal documents to be carried by persons, there are very different standards concerning the data detection, it has proved to be necessary not to eliminate conventional personal identification documents, such as the so-called personal identity card, for example, without replacement but rather to modify the existing system in such a way that advanced systems such as, for example, the recognition of persons by means of transponders, can also be employed in a supplementary manner.
One possibility for realizing such dual identification systems consists in providing a conventional personal identity card with a transponder on which, in accordance with the personal data established in the security print of the identity paper, the data are stored in the chip module of the transponder and can be retrieved contactlessly by means of a suitable reader. Security aspects have to be taken into account to an increased extent in this case. It is necessary to implement measures which prevent exchange, removal or manipulation of the personal identification transponder.
German Patent No. 10338444A1, issued Jun. 9, 2005, discloses a transponder inlay for a document for personal identification having an identity page. The transponder inlay has a multilayered construction. A transponder unit, comprising a chip and an antenna, is arranged on a transponder substrate. Two inlay covering layers accommodate the transponder substrate with the transponder unit between themselves.